See You Soon
by AXENATOR
Summary: Before going to see the Keyblade master, Demyx stops to say a few last things to a friend. [Zemyx] [oneshot]


This is a oneshot I dug up from inside my computer. My friend liked it and suggested I post it. So yeah, if it's different from my other writing, it's because it's kinda older than say, HPL. But still I kind of like it too. It seems kind of weird, I made Demyx's midn run aorudn I think a bit too much. But still, pleae read as it might be interesting to some.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix and Disney. I do not own anything related to it nor did I create it.

* * *

Hey Zexion. You like when I called you by your real name didn't you? I'm sorry that I didn't call you that more often. Maybe then you would have spent more time with me. Not that I could really care since we're not supposed to have hearts and all. Yeah, we don't have them, that's why I couldn't cry when you died. All I did was destroy your proof of existence. I'm sorry I did that too Zexy- I mean Zexion. I was just… overcome with the memory of anger I guess. Yeah right.

I still think we have hearts. We gotta have them; otherwise I wouldn't have felt so peaceful with you. Running my hand over your proof and sitting here makes me feel better, at least it seems like it does. You were more tolerable then the others towards my incompetence and all my jabber about how we did so have hearts. I thought that if I believed, it would be true. So much for that idea.

Although I do remember this one time right before… yeah, now that I think about it, I guess I deserved your one outburst of any type of remembering emotion at all. I had made you angry. But I'm glad that you showed an emotion towards me, it kind of makes me feel special.

It was just me and you, hanging out at the castle because everyone had something to do. Except for us of course. We were always left behind on any big mission, they thought we couldn't fight as well as the others and truth was and I don't blame them. I hated fighting and I always saw you more as a thinker? You were one, weren't you?

Thought so.

Anyway, you had to cook for every single one of them which was a big task. 13 people to cook for when normally it was half or less than half of 13. There was hardly a time everyone was here, but today they were all going to be here. So I was hovering around the kitchen playing around with my Sitar and you were busy trying to mix the ingredients the way you wanted to.

"Zexy-"

"Zexion." You corrected me like always, even though I think you knew it was in vain.

"I think Xemnas is lying-"

"Not this again." You rubbed your temples with your index finger. You had the most slender and delicate hands, did you know that? I had always wanted to hold them.

"I'm serious! Look at Axel and Roxas. Axel seems more like a lovesick rottweiler than anything!" I proclaimed, trying to get him to realize the red head spent way too much time hanging around with the blonde.

"They see that the other compliments their attributes, making their perfect partners in a battle of any sort. That's all." You told me, continuing to stir the soup. You were making your favorite soup, to get back at everyone. No one else liked the creamy onion soup you made that had cheese in it. I couldn't believe you liked it, but I guess you were always a bit weird. Not that's an insult or anything buddy. I like you just the way you are. Or should I say were.

"Zexy-"

"Zexion."

"But do you see how Axel reacts when Roxas gets paired up to do an assignment with someone else?" I leaned forward in my chair.

"He is remembering that he should be upset when a partner is paired up with someone else. It's not real; he's faking it so he can believe he has a heart."

"Zexion we do so have hearts!" I announced and you turned away from your soup to look at me.

"Demyx, please, remain calm. This is nothing to debate over. We have no hearts, Xemnas told us-"

"What if he was lying?"  
"Why would he lie?"

"I don't know! So he could use us in a world domination plan or something! But, trust me; I know we have to have them! Remembering to feel is- is something made up! Roxas doesn't have any memory of his past life, so how can he remember to feel? Do you remember how he was-"

"Whatever you say will not be able to prove that the rest of us have any hope of gaining a heart. Whatever Roxas did or said he felt was a fluke, a misunderstanding. Me must have seen someone else react the same way and used it without knowing." You said blandly, and I knew that was all a lie. It had to be. How could everything that man said be true when I felt so… when I'm with you it's like… I'm home. I know that's corny and stuff yeah, laugh it up wherever you are but you made me feel so… unexplainable. So here's a question, if I couldn't remember the word for what I was feeling, then how could I feel it? If I had experienced it before then I would know what it was called but no, I don't think this was an old feeling. It was new, and it was towards you.

"Zexion, it's a lie and you know it!"

"Demyx, I would prefer you would remember how to-"

"I am not remembering! I know I can feel, right here!" I pointed at my chest, where a heart should be. "Right here, I feel something for you!" You paused as you reached into the cupboard for whatever you were going to use.

"Excuse me?" You turned and looked at me with an expressionless face. How could you have felt that way at that moment? Well, not point in asking right now…

"Right there," I poked hard right at my chest. "Right there! I feel it swelling every time I'm with you! Everything you do makes it grow stronger, every time you talk to me, accidentally touch me, anything, it grows stronger and stronger! I don't know what it is, so I obviously can't be remembering it!" I stood up and walked over to you. Grabbing your hand I placed it over my chest, the chest that should be void of anything but it wasn't.

"Can you feel it? Can you feel it surging through me? Can you!" I yelled and you stayed quiet. "Tell me!" I shook you with both my hands as your hand stayed on my chest.

"Demyx, you are clearly in a state of instability. Let me fetch a cool towel and go lay down before you strain yourself-" You started to walk away from me, your hand slowly slipping off my chest.

"I am not!" I grabbed you wrist tightly and pulled back on it so you almost fell backwards. "I feel Zexion, for you! I-!"

"We cannot feel!" You snapped and your arm recoiled out of my grasp to your side. "We cannot feel Demyx, get it through your thick skull that we cannot feel anything! We have no emotions, we have nothing absolutely nothing! Why? We are nothing. We are just the scraps and leftovers of some poor human, we do not belong. We are the filth of the world! We are not meant to be, and we cannot feel because of that. Demyx, we have no heart, not hope of getting one!" You covered your face was turning red and then you covered you face with your hands, more surprised than me by your sudden outburst. I wanted to help you so bald at that moment Zexy-Zexion, I wanted to so bad. That's why I reached out, I tried to embraced you, and tell you it was okay. But you didn't want that.

Slapping my hand away from you, you growled at me. "Leave me alone!" Then you opened a portal and stepped through making sure it closed before I could even get near it.

Now why did I bring this memory to your attention? Oh yeah wait, I almost forgot. I got you these nice flowers Zexy. I mean Zexion. I went all the way to the Pride lands to find them. They were at this nice oasis area, I found them hidden among the rest of the flowers and bushes and all that other nature crap. I'm sure Marluxia would know what type they are, but I don't. I just thought their bright color was nice.

Anyway, I wanted to remind you of that because I'm sorry I got you mad. I shouldn't have done that to you. I should have known better, the whole mess was my fault. And I never did get to say sorry to you- I didn't see you for a while and then I was told that you were gone. I wonder where you are Zexion, are you where everyone else is? Are you where the people with hearts are? Or are we nobodies shunned after we die to, and made to go to some separate barren wasteland?

I thought now would be a good time to say sorry for that, since all those other times I've been sort of ashamed to bring that up. But now, it's time to tell you that. I'm being sent to go get Roxas back, but I doubt I'll live. I wanted to say goodbye one last time. Heh, this whole time I've been talking to nothing but some steal and rocks and all that other stuff. But I don't know; I believe you can hear me, wherever you are.

But ya know I'm not going to let it get to me. The whole "we don't have hearts" thing. I know the truth. I'm not going to let it get to me. We aren't the filth of the world Zexy, we aren't. We belong somewhere, and maybe where we belong is where you are now. Hopefully I'll see you soon. I'm sort of looking forward to fighting the keyblade master now.

Yeah, I guess I better be going. Oh yeah, let's not forget to leave the flowers shall we? And just between you and me, I just find it more fun to act silly. I really didn't need those index cards all the time.

Goodbye, Zexion. I'll see you soon.

* * *

Yeah so you like? Don't like? Tell me in a review so I know what you guys would like to see in the future whe nI write some more newer ones. 


End file.
